Do You Feel A Connection?
by asorate
Summary: One Shot- Steven and Connie sit on the beach enjoying the sunset, until Connie gets a radical idea concerning Stevonnie that may change both their lives forever. How will their friends and families react to the decision they make.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe nor any of its characters or likeness. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please forgive my choppy writing.**

Author's Notes: I was lightly inspired by the fan comic 107 Years when writing this. Except I hoped I could give ithis story a little more of a happy feel. Let me know what you think.

The sun was slowly beginning to reach the end of its daily cycle as it reached the edge of the horizon. Both Steven and Connie sat out on the beach admiring the beauty in front of the, shining water. Steven was smiling brightly, however, Connie seemed to deep in thought. "Steven I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

Steven looked back at her with a big grin. "Sure thing Connie."

The young girl appeared quite nervous, her face scrunched and she began to rub a hand against her arm. "Do you like being Stevonnie?" The question seemingly fell out of her mouth, and she continued to look uncertain of herself.

Blinking blankly back at her Steven continued to grin. "Yea it's great we've been on so many adventures."

Connie furrowed her brow in frustration. "Steven I think your missing what I'm asking. Obviously we have fun as Stevonnie, and there's also the responsibility of training and becoming a better fighter. But do you like it when we're together in that way? Do you feel, I don't know, connected or something."

Slowly starting to get what she was asking, Steve's expression slightly became more serious. "Ugh yea. When we're Stevonnie it's like we're us but not really. It's almost like we're a whole different personality completely."

"Do you get that same feeling thing when you fuse with Amethyst?" Connie was rubbing her arm again, trying to pay attention to each word Steven said.

Steven simply shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean we blend into each other very well, but I feel like there is a bit more balance with Stevonnie. I mean being Smokey Quarts is cool, but something about it pulls some really negative emotions out of me. Stevonnie however, seems to always be fun, at least when we're not having to fight against regretful thoughts." He lightly chuckled to himself, with the smallest bead of sweat at the edge of his brow remembering that stressful event.

Pushing past the memory herself, Connie began to smile after hearing what she wanted to. "I'm glad to hear that Steven, which is why I have a proposition for you." She then grabbed him by both of his shoulders. "What if the two of us changed into Stevonnie?"

Steven looked back at her confused. "But Connie don't we already do that?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Connie lowered her head. "You still don't understand." She then raised it right back up, knowing now she just had to be forward about this. "Steven I'm saying that instead of us just turning into Stevonnie every once and awhile, we just stay fused."

"You mean like Garnet? But Connie, you know that's because Ruby and Sapphire love each other and can't stand being apart."

Connie couldn't take it any longer, and she immediately blurted out "Well, what if I feel that way?" Steven was silent,. The two stared at each other for several seconds without saying a word, until Connie took one last deep breathe, took ahold of Steven's hand, and finally spoke from her heart. "You've been the best, if not only, friend I've ever had, and frankly I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. So, I figured why don't we make it official."

There was no mistaking it it any further, Steven fully understood what was being asked of him. "Connie what about your parents?"

She simply shrugged. "They're probably going to be pretty confused about it at first, but this is not about them. It's about what I want." She then reached out and grabbed his hand. "And hopefully what you want."

Steven looked down at their grasping hands and smiled. "I guess you're right, and it's not like we can't temporarily unfuse every once and awhile so they can see you. Okay let's do it."

The two of them slowly stood up together from the sand. Typically when they fuse they dance separately in their own unique way before connections. However, this time Steven placed his hands on Connie's hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and both slowly began to sway in a circle. They did not look away from each other's eyes until a bright glow grew around them. Suddenly Connie and Steven were no longer looking through two pairs of eyes but one. Stevonnie tapped herself once over just to make sure she was all there. "Wow, somehow this time feels different. I just hope the gems don't freak out the same way they did when we tried to run away."

Stevonie made her way back to the beachside house. As they slowly reached for the front door knob, a small twinge of worry hit Stevonie's heart. This was a big step, but deep down she knew this was what Steven and Connie really wanted, so it was up to her to carry through. She grasped tightly on the doorknob and pushed her way through. "Hey guys" she said somewhat nervously.

"Well hello Stevonnie." Pearl said flamboyantly as she stood in the kitchen cleaning one of the plates. "What brings you around?"

Stevonnie rubbed her shoulder trying to not show too much of her nerves. "Ugh is Garnet and Amethyst here?"

Almost like clock work, both Garnet and Amethyst came out from the back. "Yo" Amethyst called out holding one hand up in the air.

"I made sure I was around for this" Garnet lightly commented with a slight grin.

"For what" Pearl asked somewhat confused

Garnet maintained her cool demeanor and responded "Stevonnie has something to tell us."

Suddenly all eyes were on her, and Stevonnie instantly felt the pressure. "Well umm, we...I mean Steven and Connie sort of decided that they wanted to stay fused together...like all the time."

A loud glass breaking crash filled the room as the plate Pearl was just cleaning fell from her fingers. "For real." Amethyst called out first, however she surprisingly sounded more taken aback than excited.

"But they're children" Pearl began to protest

However, Garnet stepped in front of Stevonnie in her defense "It doesn't matter. They've fused enough times to know what it means, and if this is their choice than we must respect it."

Pearl seemed like she was going to say something else, but stopped when she realized that Garnet was right. Instead she let out a deep sigh and said "I suppose if it makes you happy."

Not much caring who saw, Amethyst stormed out the door. Stevonnie taking notice of this quickly followed out of concern. As she stepped outside she saw the purple gem sitting on the edge of the porch looking out at the nearby ocean. Stevonnie took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Amethyst?"

She didn't look away from her ocean view, Instead she wrapped her arms around her legs and somberly said "I guess this means I'll probably never be Smokey Quarts again."

A sharp pain of guilt filled Stevonie's heart. "Listen, I...Steven really enjoyed his time with you. But he feels most happy being fused with Connie."

"I know. It just felt nice being connected with someone who understands." A small tear streaked down her cheek. It was obvious she was trying to hold back.

"I'll always understand."

Amethyst looked back up at Stevonnie with a slight grin on her face. "I'm happy for you, really."

Stevonnie grinned right back. "Thanks."

Looking back over to the sunset Amethyst lightly commented "So how are you going to tell Connie's parents?"

"She did what" screamed Dr. Momheswaran. Her eyes were red and there was vein fully visible on her forehead.

Stevonnie stood with Connie's mom in front of her house trying to explain the situation. "Connie fused with Steven to make me." She was heavily sweating and not fully certain on how to calm the steaming woman in front of her.

"That defies all laws of science" she argued back.

Stevonnie was doing everything she could to defend herself. "To be fair Dr. Momheswaran, it's not about science it's about love."

"She's only twelve. What does she know about love?" Momheswaran was getting right up in Stevonnie's face.

Through it all Stevonnie still maintained her composure, she simply took a deep breath and continued to explain. "Connie knows that Steven has already and will continue to protect her from any danger that comes along. He's been there for her when she needed him, and stood by her when she was at her lowest. Steven has shown her care that she has never experienced from anyone else."

This statement, however, only infuriated her more. With a sharp shove Momheswaran began to yell near to the top of her lungs. "If he truly loved her, she wouldn't be placed in these danger situations in the first place."

The mutual soothing voices in the back of Stevonnie's head soon turned into a fervent one from a young girl who was slowly getting tired of arguing with her mother. "That's not how it works with Steven" Stevonnie suddenly blurted out. "He is constantly being threatened by outside forces, and he needs me to protect him as well."

Momheswaran became silent for a moment, as though all these mixed emotions were hitting her all at once. "So you're telling me I'm never going to see my little girl again." As those words came out a steady stream of tears exhumed from her face and she soon fell to her knees.

A deep knot formed in the pit of Stevonnie's heart, and she knew that she might have gone one step too far. The voices in her head soon came back together as she said aloud. "Do you think we should...yea for her." Gently the two children unfused from one another and Connie walked over to hug her mom. "Mom, of course you'll still see me. our Fusion isn't literally permanent."

Running her sleeve across her face Momheswaran looked up at her daughter. "You don't understand. As a parent you prepare yourself for the day your child will leave home and go make their future. None of us expect it to be before high school."

"A little veteran advice Doc, none of this stuff is easy or what we expect." All three individuals turn to see Greg standing in the driveway.

"Dad" Strven exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Greg sort of chuckled to himself. "Garnet stopped by the car wash and told me you'd need some help. Now I understand why."

Steven quickly developed a look of guilt and started to make a circle with the point of his foot. "We were gonna come tell you next, we just thought Dr. Maheswaran was more high priority."

"Well to be fair, she's not unjustified to be a little upset about this." Greg then knelt down to get face to face with his son. "Steven this is a big decision you guys are making here. Are you sure you're ready?"

Steven grinned and gave a light shrug of the shoulders. "Of course not. I know there'll be troubles, but the thing is Connie and I have been through a lot together already. We just don't want to do it separately anymore."

Greg sighed at the innocence on display in front of him. "Are you sure you don't want to try normal dating first?"

"We have been dating." Connie spoke up as she walked back over to the two of them.

Grabbing both sides of his face in shock Steven shrieked "We have?" Connie then gave him a small peck on the cheek, which proceeded with the, both deeply blushing.

"Well that sells it I guess" Greg stated through his laughter at how cute the children were being.

"Wait, where will you live?" Momheswaran asked in hurried concern while approaching them

"Probably at Steven's" Connie replied. "We're not fully accustomed to being Stevonnie yet, especially for long periods of time. We think the Gems will be able to help out more that way."

"What about school" the mother continued.

However, Connie had a rebuttal for that as well. "We always talked about home school mom, maybe this is our chance."

Momheswaran could tell there was no way she was going to come out ahead on this argument, so for her final question she simply asked "Will you come visit?"

This made Connie grin from ear to ear. "Everyday. Also if it'll help, we can unfuse the first few times so you can slowly ease into this."

The mother immediately wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "I love you." To which Connie gladly returned the hug.

Not to be outdone Greg placed an arm around Steven and began to ruffle up his hair "Love ya Stew-ball." Both he and his son heartily laughed together.

As soon as both parents let go of their respective children, Steven and Connie walked back to one another. Connie smiled brightly at him reaching out her hand. "You ready Steven?"

The young boy gladly accepted her hand and pulled her in for a subtle embrace. "Of course." With that a bright light expelled around them once again revealing Stevonnie. Giving one last nod to Greg and Dr. Momheswaran, she went on her way. Although this was a new and somewhat scary experience for her, Stevonnie knew everything would be alright, Steven and Connie were working closely in tandem, but more importantly they were now truly in it together.


End file.
